1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanner and an image production method.
2. Related Art
There is known a technology of obtaining correction data in order to perform shading correction before reading of a document (see JP-A-2009-200599). Specifically, the correction data is obtained based on white reference image data which is obtained by reading a white reference plate.
However, there is a need to read a reference subject such as the white reference plate in order to obtain the correction data of the shading correction, and there is a problem that a correction value of the shading correction may not be updated while continuously reading the documents. Therefore, in a case where properties of a sensor are changed by a temperature change or the like while continuously reading the documents, image quality of a scanned image is lowered.